Non-invasive measurement of biochemical parameters is influential to the modern healthcare quality. An accurate, efficient, safe measurement is desperately desired by human beings. Current technology has made great efforts to extract the correlation between optical properties and chemical compounds by traditional analytical methods. Usually, an analyte of a mixture of compounds first needs purification to reduce experimental variations. Then, a single optical parameter, such as absorbance, is applied to estimate the concentration of biochemical solution. However, complexity of the composition in an analyte, such as biological samples raises the difficulties of accurate measurement. Thus, the market need remains unmet and eagers for better solution.
With single optical parameter to measure a composite analyte, other compounds may disturb the measurement result and decrease the reliability of the measurement. Although, one may apply multiple modalities by different independent measurement instruments, the dynamic changes and limited sample amount greatly reduce the experimental consistency. Therefore, the present disclosure includes a device and method for multi-modal optical measurement to minimize undesired noise and increase the accuracy and consistency of the measurement. The person having ordinary skill in the art may appreciate the present disclosure and the examples are described but not limited in the specification without departing from the scope of the disclosure.